


马德里，马德里

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *雷东多X古蒂“Why dose my heart go on heating?”“Why do these eyes of mine cry?”“Don't they know it’s end of the world?”“It's ended when you say goodbye.”
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	马德里，马德里

、

费尔南多·雷东多睁开眼睛的时候，窗外正风雨大作。

五点十四分。

雷东多却毫无睡意，干脆开始洗漱。他抬起头，看着镜子中自己尚沾着水的长发。温热的吐息在冬日寒冷的清晨模糊了面前的一小块镜面。

他像是从一个长梦中醒来，记忆出现断层。他竟想不起自己什么时候又蓄起了长发，又似乎从来没有剪短过。自己的过往像是藏在迷雾深处，朦朦胧胧看不真切。

有一座城市的名字却似灯塔一样明亮，像是用尽气力也要到达的故乡。

雷东多快速地整理出一个背包，将冲锋衣的拉链拉到下巴，轻轻地锁好了大门。透过密集的雨点，他慢慢走到一辆黑色的轿车钱，按下手中的车钥匙。

车灯闪了闪。

他利落地打开车门，短短几十秒，冲锋衣上就沾满了雨水。

磅礴的大雨严重缩小了视距，但雷东多只是把雨刮器开到了最大，安静地发动了汽车。这样冒险并不是雷东多的风格，尽管他对自己的过往并没有多少印象。

从米兰到马德里，一千六百公里。即使他一刻不停地开，在这样的雨里大概都不能再午夜前到达。但是那座城市的名字镀了光一般，破开记忆的迷雾浮现出来。在所有的东西都近似空白的时候，他没有办法理智地去权衡这一趟旅途的利弊。

不能理智，那就孤注一掷。

他开得有点快，在雨天里这种速度放在很多人面前都是危险的。然而对于雷东多则不，他平稳地越过了意大利的边境，在疯狂的大雨中进入了阴郁的法兰西。

法国的雨似乎更大了，雷东多也不得不放慢了速度。在这样的凶猛的雨势下，很多法国人都放弃了出行，雨幕中似乎只剩下雷东多一人顺着曲曲折折的高速一路前行。

不过他突然看见一个浑身湿透的黑发男人站在公路边，郁闷地捣鼓着自己撞上护栏的汽车时。于是他好心地停了下来。

“需要帮忙吗？”雷东多摇下车窗。

那个男人似乎是没有听见雷东多的话，但他看见一辆车停在了路边，依旧兴奋地丢下了手中的工具向雷东多跑了过去。

他确实狼狈得不行，一头卷卷的黑发乱七八糟地耷拉在脑袋上，薄薄的T恤也湿透了，尴尬地黏在他身上。

黑发男人抹了一把脸上的雨水，努力睁开眼睛向雷东多微笑：“嗨，先生。请问可以带我一程吗？”

雷东多点头：“当然。”

黑发男人感激地笑了笑，尽管他的眼睛又快被雨水迷住了。他拉开门，带着浑身的雨水钻进了雷东多的车里。雷东多看了一眼一秒前还是干干净净的皮坐垫，把副驾驶上的纸巾递给了黑发男人，“快擦擦吧。”

男人嘴里不断道谢，一面努力着把自己弄干。

雷东多看着他擦干了脸，露出一双温和的黑眸。

“嗨，我叫劳尔，马德里人。”

雷东多的手紧了紧，“你好，我是费尔南多·雷东多。你是打算回马德里？”

劳尔现在在努力弄干自己的衣服和裤子，“是啊，我有个好朋友出了点事，赶着回去见他呢。雷东多先生，您方便把我在租车的地方放一下吗？”

雷东多又发动了车子：“我也是打算去马德里，送你一程吧。”

劳尔又开始道谢了，接着忍不住问：“这么大的雨，你是要去马德里做什么呢？”

雷东多下意识地说，“有人在等我。”

说完他自己也愣了一下，似乎心底里有一小块知道这就是实情。劳尔听出了他似乎不想多说，开始专心擦自己身上的雨水了。

一时间车厢里竟是安静了下来。一个人的时候不觉得，两个人在一个空间内，这样的安静显得有点尴尬了。雷东多伸手打开了CD。

“Why dose the sun go on shining?”

“Why dose the sea rush to shore?”

“Don't they know it's the end of the world?”

“Cause you don't love me anymore.”

雷东多跟着旋律轻轻哼唱着，每一个单词都如在心头滚过千遍般熟悉。

劳尔停下了手中的动作，像是突然沉浸在了这首歌里，听着这个干净朴素的女声一遍一遍重复地询问：难道他们不知道这已是世界末日了吗？

“Why dose my heart go on heating?”

“Why do these eyes of mine cry?”

“Don't they know it’s end of the world?”

“It's ended when you say goodbye.”

当Skeeter唱完最后一句的时候，雷东多听见劳尔有些哽咽的声音：“他前段时间也在放这一首歌。”

“谁？”雷东多问。他发现自己的声音也有些沙哑。

“我赶回去见的那个朋友。”劳尔勉强笑了笑，“说起来也是奇怪，他一直喜欢那种吵吵闹闹的音乐。”

雷东多点点头，一下不知道该接什么。

最后一个音散去了，紧接着竟又是同样的一首歌。

劳尔有点吃惊：“你在单曲循环吗？”

雷东多看了一眼显示屏：“不，这张CD只刻了这一首歌。”

劳尔看了他一眼：“真是喜欢呢。”

雷东多不置可否。

两个人又安静了下来，车窗外的暴雨声似乎也远去了。雷东多这次也没有跟唱，只有Skeeter平淡而哀伤地一遍一遍地唱，为什么这一切都没有变，难道他们不知道这是世界末日了吗。

在第三遍放到这首歌的时候，劳尔突然开口，哽咽地更加厉害了：“哦，这简直要了我的命。可以换些别的吗，雷东多先生？”

“抱歉，我没想到这首歌会……”他也有点说不下去，只是默默地切换到了收音机。

“不，你不需要道歉。只是我朋友他不太好，听到这首歌就忍不住想起他。”劳尔有些不好意思地抹了抹眼角。

“很遗憾听到这个，希望你朋友能好起来。”雷东多诚恳地说。

劳尔勉强笑了笑：“但愿吧，希望他可以挺过这一段。”

收音机里大概是在放一个脱口秀节目，雷东多却一句也没有听进去，身边的劳尔似乎也心不在焉的。收音机里时不时传来哄笑的配音，车厢内却没有一个人笑出声。

直到他们穿越了法国和西班牙的边境，在高速边的便利店下车活动时，沉闷的气氛才有所缓解。雷东多在便利店买了一杯速溶咖啡，喝得直皱眉头。大概是在米兰呆久了，嘴巴被心灵手巧的意大利人养叼了不少。劳尔却喝得很满意，几口就搞定了一罐。

劳尔在得知雷东多从五点多就一直在开车之后热心地问需不需要他来代驾一会儿。雷东多抿了一口咖啡，挑着眉毛笑道：“然后让你把我的车开到护栏上？”

劳尔一下红了脸：“哦，那是个意外。我那时接了个电话。”

刚说完这句话，劳尔的手机真的响了。

“……”

雷东多忍不住笑了，示意自己在门口等，晃着咖啡走到了便利店门口。雨已经小了不少，不少车陆陆续续出现了，大概不久后就可以放晴了。

“雷东多先生！”劳尔从店里冲出来，面色苍白。

“怎么了？”雷东多关切地问，“你朋友出事了？”

“是的，”劳尔喘着气，紧张得有点不知所措，“他，他居然从病房里消失了，现在大家都找不到他。我们可以，可以赶快上路吗。我可以先帮你开车！”

“冷静点，劳尔，你这样根本没法开车。”雷东多拍了拍劳尔的肩膀，将没有喝完的咖啡扔进垃圾桶。

劳尔努力调整着呼吸，抓着手机的手有点颤抖。

雷东多掏出车钥匙：“你冷静点，试着联系一下你的朋友。开车就由我来吧。走吧。”

劳尔点点头，两眼泛红。

雷东多加快了速度，一面用余光撇着劳尔一遍又一遍地打着电话。

“也不在伯纳乌？”他咬住了嘴唇，“我大概得晚上才能到。多莱虹？不，我觉得他一定还在马德里，而且就在伯纳乌。好吧好吧，如果天黑了你们还没有找到他，再给我打电话。”

注意到劳尔挂下电话，雷东多安慰着：“会没事的。你朋友都能自己跑开了，一定是恢复得不错。”

劳尔摇摇头：“我当时就是听说他病情突然加重了，一时心急才擦到护栏的。”

雷东多不知道怎么安慰他，只好踩下油门加快了速度。

劳尔却像是陷入了自己的情绪里，不断地喃喃自语：“昨天我看他好了不少，便放心地离开了。谁知道……”

因为车速太快，雷东多没法腾出一只手安抚他：“没事的，会好的。”

劳尔擦了擦眼泪：“抱歉，和你说了这些伤心的事情。明明才认识你一天不到，却觉得雷东多先生是很值得信赖的。”

雷东多笑了笑，没告诉劳尔他连自己是谁都还没有弄清楚，“你刚刚说伯纳乌，是那个球场吗？为什么你朋友会跑到那里去？”

劳尔有些哀伤地笑了笑：“因为他在等一个人。”

——有人在等我。

雷东多突然想起了早上莫名说出的那句话，感觉自己的心沉到了谷底。

两个人一路无言，劳尔时不时拨一下手机，偶尔会接一两个电话。

两人甚至都没有停下来吃完饭。劳尔一点都没有胃口，而雷东多觉得自己不知不觉中也开始担心劳尔口中的朋友了。大约八点的时候劳尔又接了一个电话，他的朋友依旧下落不明。伯纳乌球场的球赛马上就要开始了，在茫茫人海中找一个人，无异于大海捞针。

劳尔心事重重地放下了手机：“雷东多先生，可以麻烦你送我到多莱虹吗？”

雷东多自然答应了：“当然。还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

劳尔勉强笑了一下：“太麻烦你了。雷东多先生不也要去见一个人吗。”

“恩。”不知为何，雷东多对劳尔口中那位病得很重却依旧到处乱跑的朋友很在意，“我也要去伯纳乌球场，说不定可以帮上你什么。”

劳尔奇怪地看着他：“你要去伯纳乌见那个人吗。”

雷东多点头。

劳尔笑了：“是球迷吗？何塞前两天身体不错，还嚷嚷着想看直播呢。”

雷东多皱了皱眉头：“你朋友叫何塞吗？”

劳尔点点头，脸色又沉了下去：“我还以为他会好起来，没想到反而……”

“和我说说他吧，说不定我能帮你找找。”雷东多打断了他的话。

“他叫何塞·古铁雷斯。”劳尔说，脸上挂着温和的笑容，“恩……大概一米八五左右，身材比较纤细。有一头惹眼的金发，和一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。”

雷东多脑海里立刻浮现出一张面容，清晰得可以辨别他眼角的褶皱。那个有着海蓝色眼睛的漂亮男孩穿着一件宽大的白色球衣，一步一步地朝自己跑来，金色的头发在阳光下一跳一跳。

“诶，这么说好像很笼统。”劳尔苦恼地说，“不过他总喜欢穿皇马的球衣……好像还是没有什么特征性。”

“没有关系，我到伯纳乌的时候应该已经挺晚了。如果他还在那边的话，应该能找到。”雷东多还沉浸在刚刚那个少年构想里。他想起了那双清澈的蓝眼睛，那样安静而坚定地注视着自己，像是要诉尽千言万语一般深情。

将劳尔送到多莱虹的时候，已经十点多了。两人交换了联系方式。劳尔挂念何塞，不好意思地向雷东多道谢，并许诺说下次有机会请他吃饭。雷东多笑着答应了，礼貌地目送着这个温和的黑发男人略显焦急地钻入多莱虹的夜色里。

待劳尔的身影消失在夜色中后，雷东多换到了倒车档，踩下油门快速地离开了这个小巷。雷东多再一次伸手打开了CD，依旧是熟悉的《The end of the world》，熟悉到他不知不觉就顺着旋律哼唱。

“Why do the birds go on singing?”

“Why do the stars glow above?”

“Don't they know it's the end of the world?”

“It ended when I lost your love.”

他一遍一遍地循环着这首歌，到后面像是有什么东西哽在了他的喉口，让他没有办法继续吟唱这首歌。但他从没有让这首歌停下，他像一个偏执病人一样只循环着这一首歌，脑海里不断闪过自己构建出的何塞的模样。

夜晚的伯纳乌清清冷冷。雷东多关闭了发动机，音乐戛然而止。

他慢慢走近这座建筑，大门如同在等待他一般轻轻虚掩着。他轻轻推开门，一步一步向那一片绿茵场走去。

一个白色的身影显眼地蜷缩在绿茵场的中央，背后写着一个大大的“14”，上面印着他的名字“GUTI”。

“何塞。”雷东多唤了一声他的名字。他终于有些想起来了。

从马德里到米兰，从米兰到马德里。万水千山，韶华终负。

**“费尔南多，我喜欢你。”**

**记忆中的少年古蒂向自己跑来，面容稚嫩，留着和自己一模一样的发型，穿着和自己一模一样的牌子的衣服，看向自己的眼睛藏着明亮的火焰。**

**“雷东多。”雷东多总是面色冷淡地纠正他的称呼，然后把少年满腔的热切的倾慕甩在身后。**

**他曾经在媒体面前向少年古蒂泼冷水，“古蒂只有头发像我。”**

**那天他走进更衣室的时候，注意到了那个少年躲在更衣室里抹眼泪，劳尔在一边搂着他的肩膀轻声安慰着。他站在入口处定定地看了古蒂一会儿，然后目不斜视地大步走了出去。他知道古蒂抬起头看他了，但他并没有理会他含泪的凝望。**

**古蒂最艰难的时候是很依赖酒精的。有一次劳尔打电话拜托雷东多将古蒂从酒吧里拖出来，古蒂的脸通红通红，眼睛却依旧如同马德里晴朗夜晚最耀眼的那颗星星一样明亮。但他无疑是喝醉了，因为他向前一步狠狠抱住了雷东多：“费尔南多，我，我喜欢你啊。”**

**雷东多皱着眉头把他拎出来，打开水龙头：“看看你什么样子，快去清醒一下。”**

**古蒂的眼睛暗了下去，顺从地弯下腰去洗脸了。**

**古蒂总是这样，一遍一遍说着喜欢。雷东多不动声色地将他推开，他却固执地一次一次靠近过来，小心翼翼又执迷不悔。**

然而现在，面前的身影却依旧一动不动地蜷缩着，在偌大的球场上显得更加单薄。雷东多叫着他的名字，他却没有一点回应。雷东多快步向他走去，步伐越来越快，到最后大步地奔跑起来。几十年的岁月光影展成长长的画卷，在他两侧慢慢淌过。

**雷东多三十一岁那一年被迫转会AC米兰。在离开马德里的前一天晚上，雷东多的大门被浑身湿透的古蒂敲开了。雷东多抱着手臂站在门口，面无表情地看着眼前这个狼狈的孩子，听着他对自己千篇一律的告白。**

**“费尔南多，我是真的，真的喜欢你。”**

**雷东多看着古蒂固执的眼睛，慢慢地扯开嘴笑了，这么多年来第一次正面地回应了这句话：“所以你希望我怎么样呢？带着你去米兰浪迹天涯吗？”**

**古蒂似乎被问住了。他没有任何动作，只是站在原地不断喘着气，固执地凝望着雷东多一片宁静的棕色眼睛。雨水顺着古蒂金色的头发流到他的额头上，然后迷住了他的眼睛。古蒂被刺激地猛地闭了一下眼睛，再睁开时眼里已是通红一片。**

**那一瞬间雷东多蓦然就心软了。他轻轻叹了一口气，伸出手将古蒂拉进房间。古蒂却顺着这雷东多的力道一下扑到了他身上，带着孤注一掷的气息吻住了雷东多的嘴唇。石缝中的幼苗终于得以破土，所有刻意冷淡扫过古蒂的余光，每一次防止俱乐部放弃古蒂做出的努力，都在这一刻化作抓紧面前这个全身湿透的男人衣襟的力量，和唇齿相交间辗转悱恻的缠绵。**

**所有的计划顷刻间脱离了轨道。所有不该做的事情，那天晚上他们就在雷雨交加的背景中做了个遍。**

**然而这什么都不能改变。古蒂也知道这个，所以第二天雷东多被铃声吵醒的时候，那个金发的男人已经离开了。他拖上了自己的两个大箱子，走向飞往米兰的航班。入关前，他抱了抱站在前排抹眼泪的劳尔，视线却望向了站在人群最后面的古蒂。他脸色不是很好，两眼通红，隔着形形色色的人流望着雷东多，带着小心翼翼的倔强。**

**雷东多又一次沉默地回过头，离开了大雨倾城的马德里。**

雷东多终于来到了古蒂身边。他蹲下身，将蜷缩在地上的人抱进了自己怀里，他的眼神再不复原来的冷漠或嘲讽，而盛满了温柔和爱意。

何塞。

他张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。回忆将他整个人都淹没了。

**雷东多离开马德里之后，古蒂像是单方面从他的生活里抽离了。他从没有给雷东多打过电话，或者是发过邮件。他只能从报纸或是新闻里知道那个孩子在皇家马德里的辗转沉浮，看着他一步一步走出了自己的影子却又像是从未挣脱，看着他和劳尔相互搀扶着走过失去前辈庇护的岁月。他开始夸奖他，隔着马德里和米兰间的山川河流，像是要将过去亏欠他的鼓励全部弥补回来一样。他知道贝卢斯科尼一直对古蒂有兴趣，他甚至顺水推舟怂恿米兰买下古蒂。当然，古蒂拒绝了米兰伸出去的橄榄枝。**

**雷东多在米兰并不如意，伤病过早地开始侵蚀他的身体。他抱着一本经济学的书靠在沙发上，仔细地考虑起了退役的问题。在马德里的时光像是镀了光一般明晰，最频繁出现又难以忘记的，竟只是一双小心翼翼却执着深情的蓝眼睛。**

**雷东多在35岁那一年离开了AC米兰，36岁正式挂靴。**

**他再也没有机会见到古蒂，他想大概是他最后那次沉默让他误会了什么，或者是之前漫长岁月中的背影让他领悟了什么。他退役后定居在古蒂出生的城市，也曾多次在各个角落留意到他的踪迹，却几乎从未偶遇过那个金发的男人。唯一的一次相遇，他正挽着妻子的手臂走进一家服装店，古蒂像是感觉到了什么一般从柜台前回过了头。**

**这双蓝眼睛，依旧是带着小心翼翼的，却饱含深情。**

**雷东多对他笑了，他想他的眼里该全然只有温柔和鼓励。**

**他们走到一边，雷东多伸出手将古蒂搂向自己，两人交换了一个礼貌却轻柔的贴面吻，像是一对亲密的老友。古蒂近在咫尺的蓝眼睛安静地看着他，几年前的冲动似乎不复存在。雷东多刚想开口说什么，他的妻子却在外面唤他了。**

**“真高兴见到你。”古蒂先开口了，“再见。”**

**雷东多伸出手握了握古蒂的肩膀：“会再见面的。”**

**然而他这句话并没有应验了。直到古蒂和劳尔在同一时间离开了皇家马德里，像多年前的自己一样，双双离开了这一座城市。 后来古蒂终于挂靴回家，却为了皇马青训东奔西走，两人竟再没有遇见过。**

**雷东多不常听见古蒂的消息。大概那时候的队友都觉得他不喜欢古蒂，也就不费心转告他了。好在媒体都是喜欢古蒂的，真的假的，好的坏的，统统都网上写，雷东多一字一句地看过去，有种时光倒流二十年，他依旧在暗中关注着那个风一样的少年。**

**新闻里的捕风捉影的到底只是古蒂生活中支离破碎的一部分，所以当劳尔在马赛的狂风暴雨中拨打着雷东多的电话时，他尚带着一家人漫步在米兰晴朗的夜空下。**

**“你好，雷东多。”话筒对面传来沉重的呼吸声，雷东多担心地皱起了眉头。**

**“何塞病倒了！”劳尔的声音模糊而尖锐，一下把雷东多定在原地，“我现在在去多莱虹的路上，雨非常大。你在多莱虹吗？可以去看看他吗？”**

**雷东多感觉自己的心快要跳出胸口，语气里却没有表现出来，“古蒂怎么了？还有你要从马赛开到多莱虹，在雨这么大的情况下？”**

**“我没办法！”劳尔在电话那边大喊，“何塞身体本来就不好！我没想到……我刚离开马德里。刚刚塞尔吉奥给我的电话，说是在急救。天哪……你在多莱虹吗？你快去看看他吧，他一直……一直……”**

**“冷静点，劳尔。”雷东多脸色苍白，他的妻子担忧地看着他，“我马上想办法过去。你自己小心。”**

**劳尔听到了他的回应便迅速地挂断了电话。**

**“爸爸？”他的女儿抓着他妻子的手，歪着脑袋看向自己。**

**雷东多快步走过去抱了抱他的家人，当做匆忙的告别：“亲爱的，我必须回多莱虹一趟。”**

**雷东多一边给机场打电话，一边大步跑回家取车。**

**马德里大雨，航班全部延误。**

**雷东多坐在驾驶座上喘着气，一下不知该怎么办。他从来没有想过，米兰和马德里竟是那么遥远。**

**过了一会儿，他发动了汽车。从米兰到多莱虹，一千六百公里，如果他一刻不停地赶往那里，他明天中午就能到达。**

**快要开出意大利的时候，他又接到了劳尔的电话。**

**“劳尔？”雷东多抓起电话，却听见了女人哭泣的声音，“你好？”**

**“费尔南多，”是劳尔的太太，雷东多觉得自己的心沉到了谷底，“劳尔在法国边境……出车祸了……到底发生了什么，他这么匆忙要赶去马德里？”**

**雷东多还是拐去看劳尔了。他站在急救房的门口，愣愣地看着急救的红灯，不知在等到哪一个地方的奇迹。**

**他问拉莫斯要了古蒂的医院，但却没有办法在这个时候离开劳尔。法兰西的天空渐渐晴朗起来，而劳尔终于八小时的抢救后脱离了危险。**

**雷东多给附近的机场打电话，脚不沾地地坐上了最近一班去马德里的飞机。他已经24小时没有合眼了，太阳穴和浑身的旧伤都隐隐作痛，岁月并没有吝啬在昔日的伯纳乌王子身上留下痕迹。**

**下飞机的那一刻，他看到了拉莫斯给他的短信。**

**“结束了。”**

**他和劳尔最终都没能见到古蒂。**

“何塞。”雷东多终于唤他，隔着迷迷蒙蒙的泪水，迈过长长远远的时光，将自己的额头递上了他的。

**雷东多在古蒂家里遇见了耶罗。老队长两眼通红，侧身让雷东多走进了古蒂的家。**

**“我没有想到你会来。”耶罗看着面色憔悴的雷东多，勉强地扯动了一下嘴角。**

**是啊，风华正茂的费尔南多·雷东多，留着飘逸的长发，始终高昂着头颅，背脊挺拔如恒久不变的山脉。他是绿茵场的宠儿，球迷心中的王子，他是何塞·古蒂心中永恒的，从不停留的神。**

**从来都是古蒂在狼狈地追赶他，他何曾为古蒂这般风尘仆仆？**

**直到如今，都在此终结。**

**耶罗打开了身边的音响：“何塞前段时间反复听着这一首歌，真难想象他会喜欢这么安静的歌。”**

**“I wake up in the morning and I wonder.”**

**“Why everything's the same as it was.”**

**“I can't understand, no I can't understand.”**

**“How life goes on the way it does.”**

**雷东多的眼泪终于得以夺眶而出。**

**劳尔终于在两周后拄着拐杖回到了马德里，抱着鲜花来到了古蒂的墓前。他看见了围在古蒂墓碑上的花圈，挂着一张雪白的祈福卡。劳尔认出了这苍劲有力的字迹，是出自雷东多之手。**

**而现在，距离古蒂彻彻底底地离开雷东多的世界的二十年后，终于轮到雷东多去寻找他了。**

古蒂依旧没有睁开眼睛，于是雷东多便让他枕在自己的大腿上，安安静静地等他醒来。

雷东多抬起头，望向着伯纳乌上方雨后缀满星星的夜空。漫天飞扬的彩絮，球迷铺天盖地的欢呼，怀中欧冠奖杯的分量仿佛越过时光而来，而他也和那时一样年轻而神采飞扬。还有古蒂，总有那么一个时刻，他的蓝眼睛会越过一切浮夸的排场，落在自己身上。

雷东多低下头，正对上记忆中的眸子，碧蓝如沉默的地中海。

口袋里的手机突然开始震动，熟悉的音乐随之而来。

“Why dose my heart go on heating?”

“Why do these eyes of mine cry?”

“Don't they know it’s end of the world?”

“It's ended when you say goodbye.”

是劳尔的电话，雷东多并没有接。

古蒂笑了，带着意气风发的绚烂和光阴辗转的安宁：“时间不多了。不接一下吗？”

雷东多笑了笑，将手机扔在一边，弯下腰去吻古蒂的眼睛：“不，我心意已定。”

铃声断了，手机上的时间跳过了零点。

古蒂爬了起来，轻轻掸去黏在队服上的青草。

雷东多跟着站起身，拉住了古蒂的手，带着他慢慢离开了这片绿茵场，走向大门外全新的世界。

伯纳乌的大门慢慢合上，绿茵场的灯火骤然熄灭。

**“哔————————”**

END


End file.
